A White Christmas
by Mimi Sohma
Summary: Luka has never once seen a white Christmas, but that's all about to change. A short story for Christmas, which is all Lukapo fluff - with a little RinxLen.


Merry Christmas, everyone. 3

It was Christmas Eve. I watched the fire burn lazily in the fireplace, sitting curled up on the couch under a blanket. Rin and Len sat on the floor, watching some Christmas cartoon on the T.V, and I could hear Gakupo popping popcorn in the kitchen. I sipped some of the hot chocolate I made earlier, and set it on the table next to me. We had a party today, and I had just finished cleaning an hour ago. All our presents lay, fully wrapped, under the tree, and our stockings were all stuffed above the fireplace. Or at least, I knew the twins' and Gakupo's were. I had taken care of those personally.

The comfortable silence was interrupted only by the T.V and the occasional laughter from Rin and Len. I took another mouthful of hot chocolate before getting up to go and look out the window. I could feel the cold radiating off the glass, but everything outside was simply frozen. No snow. Then again, I had never seen a white Christmas, so I had come not to expect much. Still, I always checked. I wouldn't really call it wishful thinking, just. . .making sure. Some crazy stuff can happen sometimes.

"What'cha doing?" I was surprised by a voice behind me and an arm around my waist. I was just too tired to pry him off, so I settled for answering.

"Just checking to see if it's going to snow."

I wasn't looking at his face, but I could hear the slight confusion in his voice, "I thought you didn't like the cold, Luka-dono?"

"I don't." I answered, blankly, "But I've never seen a white Christmas, so I always check."

No response this time.

"Gakupo-kun?"

"Forgive me, Luka-chan. I just never realized you hadn't ever seen a white Christmas." He sounded apologetic.

"Oh. Well, I've never been anywhere that has snow around this time of year. And you know it's rare around these parts." I half laughed, "I figure I'm not missing anything though."

This time I turned to look at him, and saw him smiling, "You'll definitely regret saying that when you see a white Christmas. It's one of the most beautiful things, even if it is cold. There's snow on everything, and it reflects the sunlight and makes it look like it's covered in diamonds. And when it covers everything up, it looks like a whole different wonderland out there."

I looked up at his bright face and smiled to myself. What I didn't tell him is that I had always desperately wanted to see a white Christmas. That's why I had checked every year. But that wasn't something I was going to admit.

"I guess it's just not that important to me."

"Whatever you say." He grinned, and looked out the window with me. Quietly, I debated to myself. Maybe, I could just lean my head on his shoulder. .

FLASH.

"Rin! I told you to turn the flash off!"

I turned around to see the twins right behind us, Rin with a camera pointed right at us, and Len frozen in the act of grabbing the camera. I flushed red, and stared at them.

A long few moments passed by.

"I-. .I'm tired! I'm going to bed! Night everyone!" I managed, finally, and left for my room in a hurry – leaving behind a confused pair of twins and a rather disappointed Gakupo.

I shut my door behind me and leaned against it. I shook my head and rubbed my face before I headed off to the bathroom. It didn't take me long to take a shower, wash my face, and brush my teeth, so I headed back into my room and towel dried my hair enough for me to braid it so it would be easy to brush in the morning. I realized, subconsciously, that it would make my hair even wavier than it already was but. . I didn't really care right then. I just wanted to crawl into bed and avoid thinking about what happened downstairs.

I pulled on some under clothes and then my nightgown before sitting down on my bed and pulling up my laptop from beside it. I logged on, and checked my email and favorite sites before realizing that everyone was offline and at other people's houses for Christmas the next day. I sighed, closed the computer, and put it away. Then I sank down into my bed, feeling rather empty, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of music. Christmas music. My radio had been set to turn on instead of my alarm – I hate that beeping. Sighing, I sat up reluctantly and got up to get dressed. Then I remembered what day it was.

Christmas.

It was Christmas today.

Blinking at the sunlight pouring through my translucent curtains, I got up and went to my closet. I sleepily pulled off my nightgown and replaced it with jeans, boots, and a sweater. I then pulled the hair ties out of my hair, and brushed through the braids. The waves actually looked nice, so I ignored the straightener I had been eyeing, and left my room.

The downstairs was quiet, so I figured no one else had been up yet. Looking at the grandfather clock, I realized that it was only seven in the morning. It was really unlike me to wake up this early, and I could have sworn I set my clock for ten. But I guess I messed it up somehow. Since it was so early, I figured I had a little time before I should start making breakfast. So I started up a fire in the fireplace, and turned on the T.V as I sat on the couch. I sat through about ten minutes of Spongebob before, to my surprise, Gakupo walked out of the kitchen.

"Good morning. Did it rain?" I asked, noticing how his shoes were wet. He looked cold and he was smiling.

"I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

"Oh. . " I was a little surprised, "Okay, but shouldn't we wait for the twins to. .-?"

"No, no, come on." He grinned. I let him help me up frowned as he took a scarf off the coat closet door along with my jacket.

"It can't be that cold. . "

"This isn't for your neck – I told you, it's a surprise." He winked and, to my confusion, he tied it around my eyes.

"What. . ?"

"Just come on~"

He helped me put on my jacket, and led me by my hand. I shivered as the cold air hit me – he had obviously led me out a door. But why?

We walked for a few short minutes, and then he stopped.

"No peeking – close your eyes!" He said. I did as he asked, and felt him take the scarf off and wrap it around my neck.

"Now. . .open them."

It was beautiful.

The snow.

He had taken me to the pond out back. Everything was covered in a pure blanket of white snow. Icicles hung from the trees like natural ornaments, looking delicate and elegant. The snow was still falling, landing on top of the frozen pond and turning into ice. The swing set nearby was almost unrecognizable, as it was covered with ice and snow. I stood there, staring at the scene with wide eyes, hands held to my chest. And my eyes almost started tearing up. In fact, I'm sure they did, at least a little. I turned to find Gakupo staring at me, his crooked smile showing his pride in this gift.

"Thank you, so much." I knew my voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard me. His smile brightened, and he held me next to him as we looked around the iced landscape. I leaned my head against him once more, no longer fearing camera wielding troublemakers, and breathed in the winter air. The cold wasn't bothering me as much when Gakupo was there. He was really warm, and it made me happy to be here with him. Truly happy.

"Look up, Luka-dono."

I followed his finger, to the branches of the oak tree above us. And I saw a spiky looking plant, growing, nestled among the leaves.

"Is. . Is that. . ?" I asked, blushing seven shades of red.

"Mistletoe." He smiled at me. I looked up at him, embarassed. Maybe. . Maybe just one kiss. .

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was like an electric shock running down my spine and arms, and I could smell the faintest wisp of vanilla around him before it was swept away by the chilled air. And to my own surprise, I felt myself kissing him back. There, under the mistletoe, in the middle of a winter wonderland. . . I realized I had made the right choice with him.

A while later, we walked back into the house, and I started breakfast. While Gakupo flipped the pancakes for me, I went out to wake up the Rin and Len, but I found them instead under the mistletoe. I was about to say something, scold them, but I stopped myself, blushing red for the second time this morning.

"M. . .Merry Christmas, you two." I said, and walked away. They exchanged a look and then watched me go. I'm not going to lie – they caught me in the same position with Gakupo once. . .or maybe twice. . .themselves. But. . . I didn't really mind all that much. This had still been the most amazing Christmas I had ever had.


End file.
